<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too shy to speak - Underfell Sans X reader by VibrantInklings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058855">Too shy to speak - Underfell Sans X reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantInklings/pseuds/VibrantInklings'>VibrantInklings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertale, F/M, He enjoys the pun name though, His name is William Snakspeare, Is kinda an AU Sans/Papyrus fic?, It's underfell so of course there's swearing, Monsters are on the surface, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a proud parent of a snake, Reader is partially mute, Sans is honestly a sweetheart, Sans is scared of snakes though lol, Slow Updates, Story is set in Underfell, Swearing, The Undertale and Underswap crew are kinda pricks, They mean well but..., but also not really, soulmates are a thing here, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantInklings/pseuds/VibrantInklings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N L/N is a VERY shy gal who wants to cause no trouble for anyone, she is also partially mute and speaks through her phone, regardless of the judgment it brings her.</p><p>What will happen when she meets an odd skeleton in a cafe and they seem bound by fate?</p><p> </p><p>Lets find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Underfell)/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An embarrassing first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Figured out how to add images to this! So I figured this was a good place to insert the cover I had drawn up for this fic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, important note:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"this for when you, or anyone else talks"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--This is for when you talk, using the phone or whiteboard etc-- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>here Y/N is partially mute and uses other means to talk to people, so I thought using a different way to show them speaking would be less confusing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now onto the fic!</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cafe was rather full of life today, since it was the lunch rush, the crowd was mostly full of teens coming in for coffee before going back to class or work. So the place was bustling and busy filled with cheerish joy as all of the people talked and laughed with their closest pals over coffee and cakes to pass time. It would have been easy to miss a certain someone sitting on her own, avoiding being the center of attention and firmly in her own little world.</p><p>That someone was you, Y/N L/N.</p><p>You were back in a far corner away from the crowd and just wanted to enjoy a cup of coffee, not at all interested in interacting with anyone at the moment.</p><p>Today, has been just an awful day, granted, most days for you are generally awful in their own ways, but today, was an especially draining one, and it's barely midday.</p><p>This morning you had woken up to the sound of a neighbor blasting their music as loud as humanly possible, which you thought was just plain rude, it's an apartment building, other people live here too dipshit and three in the morning isn't the best time to blast your music even IF there was 'A good time' for it. you wished you could have vocalized this to them, but you know you never will. After that you were required to have a video call with a client, which was always your least favorite part of your job, even if you did enjoy the work itself. It was a simple freelance job as a game developer, though you often worked worked building and designing websites, you liked the work, it was one that didn't really require you to leave your apartment, as long as you had a good computer, you were good to go. Which suited you just fine, You didn't enjoy the video calls though as that would require you TALKING to people which you couldn't really do easily.</p><p>For you see, you had immense difficulty speaking to people, or just in general, so you rarely ever used your actual voice, instead you just use a text to speech app on your phone or a handy whiteboard to communicate if you needed to. You can't actually recall the last time you actually used your voice outside of speaking to your pet sometimes, they're a snake, your pride and joy, your baby, you called him William Snakespeare though you often just called him Noodles or Mr.Huggy. (A/N, don't judge but I just gave ya a snake as i LOVE snakes, honestly want a pet snake myself ^^; they're just too cute to me)</p><p>You were briefly brought out of your own little world by the sound of the door to the cafe opening, you cast a glance to who just entered and you were half surprised to see what looks like a skeleton walk in. He looked kinda mean, he wore almost entirely black and red, he looked maybe a little taller than you and twice, maybe even three times as wide as you. He looked like he was having a bad day, dark bags under his eye sockets and he shuffled his feet as he walked. Though he seemed excited and hopeful anyway, over what you don't know. You just shrug it off and look back to your notebook and go back to writing notes, doodling and sipping at your coffee. He's just a monster doing his own thing and it's not your business about how his day was or why he looked excited, maybe he just really likes coffee.</p><p>Monster broke out of the underground a few years ago now, you were used to seeing them around, they kinda interested you actually. A lot of the monsters look so widely different from anything you've ever seen before, The talked and acted like anyone else but they could look like anything! they could be skeletons, weird goat creatures, ghosts, frogs and you swore you saw one that was a plane! How they could have spent so long living in a cave basically right under your feet and not know about them until they broke out was unknown to you.</p><p>The reaction to monsters' sudden freedom was mixed...A lot of people were curious and fascinated like you were and was generally welcoming to them. Some other people though...there was a handful of people who were vehemently against them being up here on the surface, and thought they just go 'crawl back to hell where they belong' and all that tripe. You couldn't really understand why some people were like that, monsters in general were really friendly,in their own special way, even if they looked rather...intimidating, it's not really fair for them to be judged so harshly after they spent so long trapped under a mountain, you thought so at least.</p><p>Your own family fell into the latter category in their opinions of monsters though that didn't surprise you as much as the rest of people. You knew your family well, and them throwing anti-monster protests and cussing down monsters on the street was something you could expect from them to be frank.</p><p>You could feel your already poor mood suddenly drop even more at the thought of your family, your family...were honestly really bad people and treated everyone horribly, even you, they're own flesh and blood. You had made quite sure that when you moved out a few months ago, that all ties to them were cut. Though that didn't seem to stop them as they keep trying to get back into your life...</p><p>Your shaky hand gripped the mug in your hand tightly, trying to keep it steady so to not spill it as you took a deep breath to calm yourself, trying to shake off your mind from the train of thoughts you were currently on. You were so focused on this that you didn't even notice someone coming right up to you, ignoring everyone else and just walked to YOU.</p><p><strong>"H-hey there~" </strong>a low voice directly next to you cood, slightly stuttering.</p><p>The reaction on your part was immediate, you jumped almost violently in surprise and slight fear, tipping your mug in the process and coffee poured out onto the table and started dribbling onto the floor. Face hot with embarrassment you frantically swiped your notebook off the table before it could get too soaked with coffee. Unable to make eye contact with who had spoken, who had stepped back in shock, seeming to not have expected your reaction, or were trying to avoid the coffee splashing them.</p><p>'Oh god oh god FUCK shit shit, no-' Your cursed repeatedly internally as you desperately fumbled around trying to clean the coffee which had gotten everywhere, even on you. 'This can't be happening I just embarrassed myself so hard in front on someone, SHIT, they're judging me so hard right now I know it! oh god' This really was the worst possible thing that could have happened to you right now, you JUST wanted\ coffee, and yet here you were embarrassing and making a fool of yourself! Right now you just really wanted to just curl up on the floor, write your will and then just die of embarrassment, possibly cry as well.</p><p>About a minute of fumbling around making even more of a fool of yourself, if it were possible, you had wiped up MOST of the coffee with napkins, as much as you could anyway. It was only now you finally looked up at who had tried to greet you, it was that skeleton who just walked in! He stood right in front of you holding his own mug of coffee, his whole attention on you with his warm red eyelights that seem to pierce your soul, it was also then you saw the golden tooth that glinted in his wide permanent smile which seemed lax at the moment. He looked concerned and...slightly guilty?</p><p>You would have felt excited right now if it weren't for the mess you were in at the moment and what you had just done.</p><p>"S-sorry s-sir" without even realizing you had started mumbling out apologies to the skeleton the whole time you were cleaning, stuttering heavily " d-did you want the t-table? I-i’ll leave, so sor-”</p><p>To your surprise he interrupted you and spoke.</p><p><strong>“Chill, its alright, I uh...Didn’t mean to spook you, I was just asking if I could sit with ya</strong>” His voice was a deep baritone, his voice sounded reassuring, like he was trying to calm you down. And surprisingly it was working! something about him and his voice was making you feel much calmer, even slightly warm in your chest.</p><p>You gave him a confused look at what he had said though, sit with you? why would he want that?</p><p>Seeing your expression, he guessed your thoughts and continued <strong>“You uh...Looked kinda lonely so I thought i'd keep ya company...And all the other tables are full”</strong> He seemed unsure of his response and somewhat sheepish, when you first saw him he looked mean, though right now he looked anything but. A passing glance around showed that the rest of the tables were in fact full, while your table only had you, but could fit another person.</p><p>“…” You hummed quietly i thought as you considered his offer, there was no where else for him to sit after all...but your also unsure if you really want to...sitting with him would kinda entail talking with him and you had already talked enough for your taste. though you are surprised you had in fact spoken to them in the first place, why did you? correction HOW did you do that?</p><p><strong>“How about this? I’ll go get you replacement for your drink and then we can chat here a little, s’that fine?” </strong>The skeleton bargained.</p><p>“Y-you...don’t n-need to... I-i can b-buy my own...” You forced these words out with great difficulty, he already heard you speak, so he would have thought it weird if you suddenly went from speaking, even if poorly, to grabbing your phone and typing a response instead, like you would normally.</p><p>
  <strong>“It’s fine, take it as my apology for making you lose your drink, it really won’t be a problem”</strong>
</p><p>Before you could stop him he put his mug down and walked back over to the counter and talking into the cashier, even at one point gesturing over his shoulder back at you. You just stood there awkwardly like a fool the whole time, fidgeting with the bottom of your jacket, unsure what to do now. The skeleton soon came back holding a large mug of coffee, gave you a big toothy, yet friendly smile and placed the cup where you were sitting before, gestured you to sit down as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Unable to make eye contact with him yet you shly sat back down and picked up the fresh cup of coffee, mumbling a quiet 'Thank you' and take a small sip while the skeleton opposite you took a big gulp of his own drink.</p><p>This...isn't too bad actually, could be a lot worse, he seems friendly enough, despite the initial mean look he has, mostly because of how he's dressed and how he carried himself. Right now he seems relaxed, lazily leaning back in his chair grinning happily, looking rather pleased with everything at this moment, you can't help but feel relaxed yourself, if only a little.</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you come here often?"</strong>
</p><p>'Oh dear, he's talking to me, what do i do, aah, I have to actually talk to him now, shoot' you panic internally, though TRYING to calm a calm face, The skeleton waits patiently for you to respond, still keeping his warm reassuring smile. You resort to just giving him a small nod when you realize that you've taken to long to respond.</p><p>His face changed for a moment to an expression you couldn't quite read before turning back to one of warmth but with a tint of...concern?</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey...is everything ok? You look...kinda stressed”</strong>
</p><p>Of course he noticed, of course he saw your pause. Although...In that moment it honestly feels like he can see right through you and know exactly what your thinking, and it feels a bit...unnerving, like his eyes was looking right into your head and reading you without your permission. You fidget with the mug in your hand for a second and bite your lip, debating on what you should tell him. You decide to just be honest, but telling it your way.</p><p>You hold up a finger with one hand as with the other you scoop your phone from your pocket and with one hand turn it on and flick open the desired app and typing a short message. The skeleton across from you looked really interested in what you were doing, looked pretty confused as well but waited patiently until you were done, not saying a thing.</p><p>When you were done you held up the phone directly in front of your face so he could see the message you typed up while also pressing the play button so the automated voice spoke your message loud and clear.</p><p>
  <strong>--Just not used to talking, I don't really talk a whole lot--</strong>
</p><p>He stares in shock at your message, a slight look of confusion in his face, feeling hot in the face in embarrassment you tried to hide your red face behind the phone as he kept staring, silently begging him to say something as he keeps staring.</p><p><strong>“Oh…” </strong>He finally said, seeming to sense your unease at his silence.</p><p>
  <strong>--Sorry-- </strong>
</p><p>You couldn't help but feel you had to apologize to him, though over what, your not entirely sure yourself, you just felt the need to say it.</p><p><strong>“No, its fine...If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you talk a lot? Do you usually talk through your phone?” </strong>He seemed genuinely interested in your answer, you give him a small nod while typing up a response.</p><p>He waited patiently for you to finish typing before the message played.</p><p>
  <strong>--I'm partially mute, I have trouble speaking so i rarely talk, to anyone. I use this way to talk to people if I need to--</strong>
</p><p>For a moment an odd expression flashed across his face, if you didn't know better you could have sworn he looked...Sad and disappointment at that information, but that can't be, you two just met. He quickly brushed it off, his face returning to a warm smile.</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, I think its great that you found a way to communicate regardless of your troubles”</strong>
</p><p>You don’t respond, what do you say to that? but you feel your face go red, A low chuckle could be heard coming from the skeleton at your reaction, or lack of one. Though he suddenly stopped and spoke what seems like the first thing on his mind</p><p><strong>“Though...earlier, you...spoke, why?” </strong>Almost immediately after saying that, a look of guilt flashed across his face, seeming to not meaning to say that, or at least, say it the way he did.</p><p>It took you a while to type up an appropriate response, your not even quite sure yourself to be honest, so it took a little longer than usual to type a response. You eventually settle on one and the automated voice speaks out your message.</p><p>
  <strong>--I dunno...You kinda caught me off guard, felt put on the spot and felt that i HAD to say something...--</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, yeah that feels about right.</p><p><strong>“Oh...shit I...sorry…” </strong>He seems genuinely regretful but you just brushed it off with your next comment.</p><p>
  <strong>--its alright, really, you didn’t FORCE me to speak. I did it on my own--</strong>
</p><p>You felt so much comfortable speaking like this, and you're sure he can see it too, if his odd skill of being able to see right through you and seemingly read your mind he's shown so far means anything.</p><p><strong>“I uh...never got your name...My...My Name is Sans, Sans the skeleton” </strong>Ah, right, you felt like you were forgetting something, his name! Sans...it's a nice name you guess but isn't it...</p><p>
  <strong>--Sans? Like the font?--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah...” </strong>
</p><p>As your next automated message spoke you couldn't hold in your giggle and wide smile <strong>--Thats silly!--</strong></p><p>He seem to perk up quite at bit at your reaction, grinning like a dope and staring at you, his eyelights seem to grow in size from his small pinpricks to wide orbs in his dark eyesockets, he honestly looked kinda cute doing that...</p><p>
  <strong>--My name is Y/N by the way, Nice to meet you Sans the skeleton-- </strong>
</p><p>You decided it would be ok to share your name too, he seems like a friendly fellow, he didn't jump right to judging you for talking this way, apart from the initial confusion, unlike almost everyone else you've met, which was something you appreciated greatly from him.</p><p>
  <strong>"Y/N huh? nice name, very pretty, it suits you~"</strong>
</p><p>'Is...is he trying to flirt? no...no, can't be, he just said he liked my name' regardless you can't help the blush on your face getting a tad darker.</p><p>Before either of you could say another word a loud ping rang from your phone, causing you to nearly drop it in shock. Flipping the phone around so the screen was to you, it was an alarm you had set so you wouldn't be out for too long, had work to get back to, which includes another video call...great...</p><p>
  <strong>--Sorry, I have to go, I've got work, it was really nice to meet you, thank you so much for the coffee--</strong>
</p><p>After quickly tying the message and letting him read the whole thing, you down the rest of your drink, grab your bag, swinging it over your shoulder and make a move to stand up from your seat, only for Sans to stop you.</p><p>
  <strong>"hey, I enjoyed chatting with ya, could...could I maybe get your number?"</strong>
</p><p>His question caught you off guard, after a quick moment of debate you nod, quickly writing down your number on a random page of your notebook, tear out the page and hand it to him. He carefully takes it from your hand, look at the number then back up at you, holding the note close to his chest, his smile wide and his eyelights shining brightly in his sockets.</p><p>
  <strong>"Thanks, I'll definitely text ya later Doll~"</strong>
</p><p>You barely registered the nickname as you waved goodbye and made it to the door and out onto the street, walked down the streets and back to your apartment. It was only when you entered your apartment and closed the door that the nickname Sans had given caught up with you. You froze as you felt your face go red for what feels like the 10th time today, you couldn't help the small smile at the thought of Sans messaging you or calling you 'doll'.</p><p> </p><p>You look forward to his text.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sans' perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans perspective on the previous chapter and why he was in the cafe</p><p> </p><p>Also some info on whats happening in this world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city was bustling this fine day, humans and monsters were making their way down the streets, trying to get to their destinations or just hanging around at the stores and benches, chatting happily with their companions. The overall mood was positive and fun.</p><p>Can't really say the same for a certain skeleton stomping down the street, this skeleton is Sans and he's having a REALLY bad day.</p><p>He's not even going anywhere, he's just mindlessly wandering the street in a really bad mood, wanting to spend as much time away from home as possible. He just had to get out of the house, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out, he needed to let off steam before he did something he might regret later. He was just angry at the world, angry at his current situation, everything about pissed him off. For starters his bro- no 'boss' was being a pain in his ass at the moment over him going to grillby's the night prior and coming back late. That wasn't just it thought, nah, most of his problems at this moment was about the whole thing with his 'cousins'. he could deal with his brothers antics well enough, for the most part, but them...He can't stand them and wants them gone.</p><p>About 2 years ago some shit went horribly wrong apparently and a bunch of pathetic versions of himself and his brother dropped into HIS house, only to find themselves stuck here and now HE has to bust his ass trying to take care of them and fix whatever problem THEY caused that led to them getting stuck in his damn universe. Not to mention keep them ALIVE and stop them from ruining everything he had worked so hard to build ever since monsters were freed and moved to the surface. Which by the way, was not fucking easy, it took Sans fucking forever just to get the HOUSE and a JOB with so many racist humans getting in his way at every turn. Before THEY turned up, he was actually doing very well if he had to be honest, the whole of monster kind too to be honest. The general nature of monster-kind seemed to be so different now than it was back underground. They get along well with humans, in their own special way, and they're no longer AS violent against their own race, which was something he never thought he'd see.</p><p>His brother wasn't as well acclimated as the rest, seemed to struggle with it a lot, but even he had toned down a lot too and is more bearable, granted they're relationship is still rather...strained, it's doing better than it used to be. His bro does care for him, he knew that well, he just had trouble expressing it and was generally having a hard time breaking out of the habit and general mindset the two had when they were underground, but it was improving somewhat. Sans was actually ok with how things were for the first time in so long, it's not perfect by any means, but he could live with that, perfect is boring anyway.</p><p>But those damn 'cousins'...they put a wrench in all of that, for Sans at least. They were driving him fucking crazy and every day he had to work harder to not snap and dust the lot of them, just so it would be him and his brother, no matter how bratty and short tempered he could get at times. They were just too...nice, sickeningly so, and fucking nosy, they keep poking their noses (Despite lacking them) into his business they have nothing to do with. They also seem determined to 'fix' his and his bro's relationship and just them in general. Acting like they were both 'broken' and needed to be fixed like they were just a couple broken toys, which just pissed him off, and he could tell it bothered Pap as well. And with all of them living in the same house, which was an idea suggested by King Asgore and the human government, fuck them, he no longer has any privacy and can't just DO things anymore without several pairs of eyes digging into him and breathing down his neck. He just wanted a normal life...well, one as normal as he could get anyway.</p><p>He was suddenly brought out of his angry thoughts and grumbling when something red and glowing caught his eye, and it confused him.</p><p>It was a red string, it was tied tightly around his ring finger that went from his hand, all the way too the ground and led off somewhere, where it went, he can't tell.</p><p>'The fuck is this?' he muttered under his breath as he attempted to pry the string off his finger. Only to find he can't touch it, his hand just phases through it everything he tried to grab it, the string unaffected the each time. What IS this?! why did he have a string around his finger? he doesn’t remember ever putting a string on his hand, he can’t touch this string, or remove it, the hell is this? where did it come from and where does it lead to?!</p><p>...wait...no...Is this?</p><p>Realization stuck him hard like an oncoming train and he felt his soul freeze and his sockets widen.</p><p>It's a soulmates string! he has a soulmate! and they're nearby!</p><p>In this universe, soulmates are a thing, it represents itself as a red string connecting one person to another, only visible to those soulmates, every person has a soulmate somewhere in the world. Humans don't seem to believe in such a thing, humans can't even SEE the string, but monsters do, in fact, soulmates and soulmate connections are incredibly important to them. The chances of finding your soulmate is very small, they're are a lot of people out there, some die before they can find theirs or just simply give up the search, but when they are found it means EVERYTHING to a monster. and <strong>loosing </strong>that connection, like through death or other means can break them completely. Often enough, when one half dies after the bond is made, the other will usually die within a few days from the pain in their soul from grief. So seeing the string and finding them means everything! Even to an angry, just DONE with everything bag of bones like Sans.</p><p>His soulmate is somewhere nearby! He has to find them! He won't stop till he does! </p><p>And just like that he forgot what got him into such a bad mood that lead him to wandering the streets on his own in the first place. He even felt himself genuinely smiling wider for the first time in a LONG time. An odd joy filling his soul as he quickly follows the red string, leading right to the one he was destined for, ignoring the odd looks humans gave him and the almost knowing looks from passing monsters. None of that matters right now to him, he has to find them, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he can't find them now he knows they're close enough for the string to show itself. It didn't take long for him to come to a halt in front of a cafe, the string leading inside its doors. He's never been here before, he hasn't really been on this side of town at all actually, but he was here now and his soulmate was inside this very cafe!</p><p>He patted his pocket, feeling the weight of his wallet inside, may as well buy something while he's here.</p><p>Without a moment of hesitation he pushes the door open and enters.</p><p>It pretty crowded, there's a lot of people here, it's mostly humans too. He spots a few humans stop their conversation to stare up at him, he really stands out like a sore thumb in this place. Trying t quell his sudden nervousness, he ignores the stares and gawking and just goes straight up to the counter. Normally he didn't care about people staring, but at this moment he can't help but feel just a tad self conscience. Luckily for him most of the people staring didn't stare for long and quickly looked away and back to their own thing before he even reached the counter.</p><p>He can't yet spot where the end of the string is, it didn't lead to anyone closest to the door or he any of the people he had passed. And when he went to the counter, the string didn't lead to any of the baristas either. Slightly panicking internally he roughly told the poor kid at the checkout his order of coffee, spooking the poor kid as he nervously made up his order. He felt a little bad at how frightened the kid looked, he really need to get a grip on his attitude a bit, the kid's just doing his job best he could.</p><p>When they had shakily handed Sans his drink he mumbled a thanks, along with a quickly apology, surprising the kid, and he turned around the face the cafe. All of the tables he could spot were full but that's not what he's looking for. After a short while his eye followed the string as it went in between the tables, he finally saw the end of it. It led directly to a woman sitting in a far back corner, she was alone and was just sitting there and writing something down onto a notepad, lightly sipping her drink every once in a while.</p><p>She was not what he has picturing in his head this whole time, not one bit. For one she was HUMAN, up to this point he always just assumed his soulmate would be a monster like him. He honestly didn't really think he still HAD one till now, he had just assumed his soulmate was one of the many monsters who had perished back when they were underground. The underground was a dangerous place and MANY monsters didn't survive, and he just thought his soulmate was one of them. but no...She's human and sitting right there!</p><p>She was honestly quite the looker if he were to be honest, she looked small, even from here, which alone he found adorable. He was slightly saddened by the fact he couldn't quite see her face past her hair, which was colored a bright blue, clearly dyed. she wore a lot of soft browns and blue, including a long brown jacket adorned with pins and sleeves rolled up with blue woolen finger-less gloves underneath. She also had a cream colored shirt with what looks like some sort of animal print all over it and black leggings with rips down the front. She seems to know her fashion and also enjoys comfortable clothing, which he could appreciate. The red string wrapped around her finger looked out of place, yet beautiful to him, it symbolized how they were connected, though she wouldn't be able to see it or know its there.</p><p>Breaking out of his trance, realizing he's been staring a little too long. He releases a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and slowly made his way through the cafe and towards her table. Feeling his soul race and flip flop around his rib cage as he drew closer.</p><p>Saying he felt nervous right now would be an understatement, he was honestly terrified, terrified about what she might think of him, what should he even say? Just going right up to her might scare her off, and what if she doesn't like monsters? Or maybe just won't like...him...</p><p>No, no, he can't think like that, he has to calm down, he came this far just to find her, don't back out now. He can't just let his nervousness and fear get the better of him and let this chance slip between his fingers, not now.</p><p>When he was just a couple tables away he saw that she seemed to be deep in thought thinking about something, gripping her mug tightly and looking downcast. Her little soul almost crying out, not that she or any human would be able to hear that. Clearly what she was thinking about was upsetting her.</p><p>Well, that just can't do, he has to do something, no soulmate of his is going to be sad, not on his watch.</p><p> </p><p>What he didn't expect to happen when he went up to her was her to jump almost 4 feet into the air at his voice and end up accidentally knocking her mug over, getting coffee EVERYWHERE. She was REALLY spooked, must not have been expecting anyone to come up to her, or is it because he's a monster...no, that can't be it, she reacted like that when he spoke, she didn't even get the chance to look at him before she was spooked. Almost immediately afterwards she went into motion, fumbling around, grabbing napkins and wiping up the coffee, her face bright red in embarrassment. She had also picked up the notepad she was writing on, thankfully it seemed to miss the worst of the mess. Even from here, not even needing the check her stats he could tell she was freaking out and gradually getting more and more upset, looking like she might be moments away from tearing up.</p><p>
  <strong>'...Shit, what do I do now?'</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Should I...'</strong>
</p><p>"S-sorry s-sir" She stuttered out, " d-did you want the t-table? I-i’ll leave, so sor-”</p><p><strong>“Chill, its alright, I uh...Didn’t mean to spook you, I was just asking if I could sit with ya</strong>” Making up his mind he sneakily channel just a little of his magic into her as he spoke.</p><p>Its not a lot of magic, or anything special, just a little calming aura that should hopefully calm her down. He doesn't want to use too much magic, as then both her and the entire Cafe would see him using magic. If they did notice, there would be running and screaming how a 'big bad monster' was using magic on a poor human woman. He doesn't want to cause a commotion or a fight, that's not what he wants, he just want to soothe her nerves, even if only a little. Thankfully it did it's job and she seemed a little more relaxed, still looked devastated and embarrassed over what had just happened, but definitely calmer.</p><p>The little confused look she gave him made his soul swell, she just looked so adorable like that. It's also then he got a clearer look of her face, she had wide E/C eyes, soft S/C skin and a cute little button nose, she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, though maybe thats just because she's his soulmate...nah, she's just drop dead gorgeous, she reminds him of a small kitten.</p><p><strong>“You uh...Looked kinda lonely so I thought i'd keep ya company...And all the other tables are full”</strong> It wasn't a TOTAL lie, but he felt if he straight up told her 'hey, know I just met ya, but you're my soulmate, I walked halfway across the city to find you, can I sit with you' she...probably wouldn't react too well, be weirded out for sure and he wouldn't be able to blame her.</p><p>She only hummed in response, clearly unsure about accepting his offer or not, even casting a glance at the other tables in the cafe, only to spot that the other tables were in fact, full.</p><p>
  <strong>“How about this? I’ll go get you replacement for your drink and then we can chat here a little, s’that fine?” </strong>
</p><p>“Y-you...don’t n-need to... I-i can b-buy my own...” Her voice sounded...off, it sounds...Forced, strained and shaky and it cracked a lot too, along with the stutter. It almost sound like she’s not used to using her voice, or hasn’t used it in a long time. How odd...oh well.</p><p><strong>“It’s fine, take it as my apology for making you lose your drink, it really won’t be a problem” </strong>He insisted.</p><p>Without waiting for a response he placed his mug down on the free spot of the table, turned on his heel and made his way back to the counter. The kid from just before was still at the cashier, he looked unsure, not knowing why the skeleton was coming back so soon or whether or not he should be expecting the customer to yell at him for something.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, back again kiddo"</strong>
</p><p>"H-hey sir..." The kid kept polite, though the skeleton could clearly see how nervous he was</p><p><strong>"com'on, don't look so <em>rattled</em>" </strong>He slipped in a small pun, hoping that would help the kid's nerves, he got a small chuckle in response<strong> "Just trynna order a replacement drink for the gal in the corner there, KINDA made her spill hers, oops" </strong>He finished, gesturing over his shoulder where the gal in question was, The kid looked over the skeleton's shoulder at where he was pointing, saw who he was referring to and relaxed.</p><p>"oh, y-yeah I can do that, hold on" He went over to the machine and started making up a drink with Sans saying another word, leaving him confused. Seeing his expression the kid explained.</p><p>"She's kinda a regular here, a-and she always orders the same thing whenever she comes in, I know her order by heart pretty much"</p><p>This cause Sans to raise a brow, the kid got nervous all over again.</p><p>"I-It's not just w-with her, we often get the same people c-coming in a lot and ordering their usual, it's n-not weird to remember certain people's usual order" The kid seemed a bit unsure with that last thing, like he wasn't quite sure it WASN'T a weird thing, but Sans accepted it anyway and didn't say another word.</p><p>Within a minute the drink was done, Sans paid for the mug and brought it back to the table, she was still standing there, looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights when he got back. While he placed the mug down where she was sitting earlier he gestured for her to sit back down and sat down himself. The chair groaned under his weight, wasn't really meant to be able to handle much weight. which was typical of human furniture, monster chairs were designed to suit any monster, regardless of size, which was good as Monsters can be bloody massive. Sans happened to be small for a monster so this flimsy excuse for a chair should be able to hold him, for a short while at least, was still really tiny compared to him though.</p><p>She looked pretty nervous but sat down across from him anyway and took a small drink from her mug while Sans downed half of his mug in one swig, the hot liquid burning his throat, if he was human, this would have really fucked up his throat. But he barely even notices the burn.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment, she seemed a little tense while Sans was relaxed, the most relaxed he's been for a long while actually. He's perfectly content with every part of this situation, he's sitting here with his SOULMATE and drinking coffee, nothing else. He can barely even notice the world outside of them, and he couldn't give a damn what else was gong on outside of their small bubble.</p><p>Attempting to break the silence and to break the ice he asked her <strong>"Do you come here often?".</strong></p><p>She had a peculiar reaction at his simple question, she bristled and her whole body grew stiff as a board and a panicked look was evident on her face, though she seemed to be trying to force it to stay still. Sans didn't need to try to see SOMETHING was wrong...But what? was it something he said? but that can't be, he just asked if she came her often, would a question as seemingly harmless as that really warrant such a reaction? Right?</p><p>Sans knew he shouldn't, but he decided to <strong>check </strong>her to hopefully see what was wrong, no matter how guilty he felt doing it.</p><p>
  <strong>Y/N L/N</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LV:1  EXP:0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 4 ATK  10 DEF</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>27/30 HP</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She's panicking, Maybe ask her whats wrong?</strong>
</p><p>Sans tried his best to ignore all of the stats and just focus on the statement, only to find it basically useless, only telling him what he already knew as he could SEE it without even needing to check her at all.</p><p>Following it's suggestion he spoke up <strong>“Hey...is everything ok? You look...kinda stressed”</strong></p><p>She seemed to finally snap out of internal state of panic but just paused. Her eyes drift away and her face adorably scrunches up ever so slightly as she seemed to consider something. Eventually she just held up one hand signaling him to 'wait' as she...pulled out her phone? She turned it on, opened an app he couldn't recognize and started typing something. Curious as to what she was doing Sans stayed silent, carefully watching her as he waited.</p><p>She finally stopped typing and held the phone up for him to see and pressed a button</p><p><strong>--Just not used to talking, I don't really talk a whole lot--</strong> The automated voice from her phone spoke loud and clearly and robotically</p><p>Sans just sat there, confused and staring at the message, not once looking away. He can't really even register it at first, what did she mean?</p><p>It didn't take long for him to notice how his staring and his silence was putting her at unease and trying to hide her face behind the phone. So he finally broke the silence he had fallen into.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh…”</strong>
</p><p>She replied quickly, clearly relived that he was no longer staying quiet.</p><p>
  <strong>--Sorry-- </strong>
</p><p>She...was apologizing? for what?</p><p><strong>“No, its fine...If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you talk a lot? Do you usually talk through your phone?” </strong>He asked her, trying to phrase things as nicely as he could, as to not offend. He was genuinely interested on her answer, though he couldn't deny a part of him fear what her answer might be? Well, Fear may be too strong of a word, it's more...dread</p><p>He waited patiently as she typed before eventually letting the automated voice speak for her,</p><p>
  <strong>--I...I'm partially mute, I have trouble speaking so i rarely talk, to anyone. I use this way to talk to people if I need to--</strong>
</p><p>That was what he had feared she might have said, or along those lines at least, and Sans can't deny he felt...Disappointed and a bit sad at this new information. At least now he understood why her voice sounded so...painful earlier, that was probably the first time she used it in god knows how long.</p><p>He quickly brushed off his thoughts and put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile.</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, I think its great that you found a way to communicate regardless of your troubles”</strong>
</p><p>She doesn't move to start typing a response instead her face just goes red, he thought its a nice color on her. His soul thrummed in his chest at the fact that HE was the one who made her face go red like that.</p><p>But then Sans had a sudden thought, but before he could reconsider or think it through, the words tumbled from his mouth, almost without his permission</p><p><strong>“Though...earlier, you...spoke, why?” </strong>He didn't mean to say that, he really didn't. Immediately after he said that he internally face palmed at his stupidity, almost tempted to face palm in reality too. That question was a mistake, he likely just offended her, or just upset her all over again.</p><p>She started typing a new message on her phone as Sans internally berated himself, it took her a while to come up with one but eventually she did and the robotic voice broke Sans out of thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong>--I dunno...You kinda caught me off guard, felt put on the spot and felt that i HAD to say something...--</strong>
</p><p>Well, don't he feel like an ass right now, just met her and he already fucked up.</p><p><strong>“Oh...shit I...sorry…” </strong>.</p><p>To his surprise she quickly responded, brushing off his apology.</p><p>
  <strong>--its alright, really, you didn’t FORCE me to speak. I did it on my own--</strong>
</p><p>That didn't really help much, he still feels like such an ass, but at least she doesn't seem too offended about it?</p><p>One thing he now noticed how much more comfortable she looked like this, phone in hand, seeming so ready to start typing if she needed to respond. She seemed so much more relaxed now that she's talking this way, while before the idea of speaking to him panicked her.</p><p><strong>“I uh...never got your name...My...My Name is Sans, Sans the skeleton” </strong>While he had a brief glance of her name when he checked her, he still felt she should introduce herself properly, otherwise he would have looked like a creep if he already knew it before she said anything.</p><p>He felt undeniably smug at introducing himself by his name, Classic and all the others INSIST he should introduce himself as 'Red' to everyone to cause less confusion, since there's multiple Sanses ad Papyruses right now, But fuck that! He's telling her his name is Sans! He always thought 'Red' was a stupid fucking name anyway and he absolutely refuses to use it. And anyway, this is HIS universe, why the fuck should he have to use a nickname?!</p><p>Something about her expression showed she had a great amount of amusement in something.</p><p>
  <strong>--Sans? Like the font?--</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Yeah...” </strong>Sans briefly wondered where this was going</p><p><strong>--Thats silly!-- </strong>She giggled so adorably as her phone said this, like it was the funniest thing to her, her joy was honestly contagious and he felt himself grinning with her, being completely entranced by her laughter.  </p><p>Despite his initial feelings to finding out about her muteness, he felt happy to just to be communicating with her, even if her way of speaking is a bit odd, this was her.</p><p>
  <strong>--My name is Y/N by the way, Nice to meet you Sans the skeleton-- </strong>
</p><p>Y/N...Such a lovely name...</p><p>
  <strong>"Y/N huh? nice name, very pretty, it suits you~"</strong>
</p><p>He attempted being a little flirty with Y/N, just to test the waters a little, see if she would receive it well or not, and in the process tell him if he should continue or stop.</p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn't properly gauge her reaction close enough before a loud 'ping' interrupted them, surprising the both of them. Y/N quickly looked at her phone to see what made the noise and quickly turned back to him and typed her next sentence.</p><p>
  <strong>--Sorry, I have to go, I've got work, it was really nice to meet you, thank you so much for the coffee--</strong>
</p><p>After letting him read the message the whole way through, Y/N downed the rest of her drink and grabbed a bag from under the chair and started standing up.</p><p>It's right then Sans realized something dire, He didn't know her number! If she left now he might not be able to stay in contact with her! Unless he followed the string again to find her, but he felt doing that would make her think he might be stalking her.</p><p>In a bid effort to not let this slip through his fingers, Sans stopped her before she could stand up and leave.</p><p><strong>"hey, I enjoyed chatting with ya, could...could I maybe get your number?" </strong>God he hopes he doesn't sound like a creep right now.</p><p>Y/N seemed to think for a moment, internally debating before turning to a random clear page on her notepad, scribbling something down and hand him the page after tearing it out.</p><p>He took it out of her hand so gently, fearing that it might crumble to dust between his fingers and looked at the scribble. He was delighted to find it was her number! He couldn't hold back the grin and his overall giddy feeling swelling in his chest as he help the page close to him, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>
  <strong>"Thanks, I'll definitely text ya later Doll~"</strong>
</p><p>She didn't seem to notice Sans's sudden nickname as she waved happily at him before leaving the store, leaving Sans who felt like a giddy child all over again in that moment where he stood. Though he silently cursed when he realized he left his phone back at the house, he knew he couldn't stay away forever, but he wasn't fond of going back there if THEY'RE there.</p><p>But in this situation with how he felt right now, he felt like the happiest monster on the planet who hasn't a care in the world.</p><p>Using one of his 'shortcuts' he was suddenly at the front door of a large house, HIS house, without even pausing to prepare himself to what he was going to find inside, he entered. The inside of the house was pretty simple, not much of note, apart from the green couch in the corner and a large painting of a bone on the wall, a classic. Other than that, nothing seemed odd or out of place...except for the 5 skeletons inside, who of course, immediately noticed his return. San's brother, Papyrus was the first to speak, he stood closest to Sans, standing right by the door, seeming to have been waiting for his return.</p><p>
  <strong>"SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO RETURN"</strong>
</p><p>Papyrus stood tall, really tall, despite Papyrus being younger than Sans, Papyrus was so much taller than him, though the fact he wore high heels everywhere didn't help. Papyrus had long forgone his 'battle body' in favor of more 'casual' wear. he still kept the armor, but nowadays he tended to wear a dark leather jacket with spikes, ripped jeans and a simple red tank top. At this moment he was wearing just that, though the jacket was not on, instead hanging off the coat wrack. Still had those god damn high heels on though, some things never change.</p><p><strong>"yup"</strong> Sans responded simply, not even caring about the aggressive tone his bro was using, Sans knew his bro cared about him, and worried whenever Sans goes off somewhere without informing him where he's going or when he'll be back, habit he kept from back underground he guessed. His bro just...wasn't very good at showing his feelings, doesn't really know HOW. The two bros had their own ways of showing their care for each other, and this, was Papyrus's way, even if sometimes he took things too far, especially with his short temper and lack of social skills.</p><p><strong>"</strong> <strong>AND <em>WHERE</em>  DID YOU GO? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE GONE TO GRILBYS <em>AGAIN</em>, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR THAT GREASE TRAP IT'S...UNREFINED"</strong></p><p>Sans must disagree with him on that, Grilby's was great in his opinion, it WAS sort of his safe haven back underground and he still did enjoy going to that bar every once in a while when he could. Even when some of his...unhealthy drinking habits had been squashed down a bit over the years. Papyrus always did hate the bar though, and Sans knew he was also just concerned about wanting him to eat healthier or something.</p><p>
  <strong>"Chill Bos-Bro, just went to some cafe and got a cup of coffee, not Grilby's this time, I know wha you think of me going there"</strong>
</p><p>That honest answer from Sans seemed to surprise the younger skeleton.</p><p>
  <strong>"OH...VERY WELL THEN"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"now, if ya don't mind, I've still got a lot of </strong> <em><strong>Procaffeinating</strong></em> <strong>left to do"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"REALLY BROTHER? THAT WAS BAD"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry bro, I didn’t choose the <em>mug</em> life, the <em>mug</em> life chose me"</strong>
</p><p>Sans knew very well how much his bro hates his puns, but he kept making them, he liked making puns and he enjoyed his brother's reaction to them. With Papyrus fuming Sans just walked passed and towards the stairs that led to his room. A relaxed grin on his and and a little bounce in his step as he held the number Y/N gave him just minutes before protectively close to his chest.</p><p>Only for him to get interrupted by two of his 'cousins' at the bottom of the stairs. Those two being Classic and Stretch.</p><p>"hey...did something happen while you were out?" Classic asked him with a suspicious air to his tone.</p><p>"Yeah, you're acting different, ya came in grinning like a dope and you haven't even cussed ONCE yet, somethings up" Stretch finished Classic's thought</p><p><strong>"It's not any of yer businesses ashtray" </strong>Sans growled lowly at the two as he pushed his way past them and up the stairs. leaving the two watching after him, trying to read his actions and quietly wondering what Sans was holding so carefully to his chest.</p><p>Entering his room he turned the light on and flopped onto the messy bed so he faced the ceiling.</p><p>Today...was interesting, started with being yelled at and him storming out of the house, only to meet his soulmate! He almost couldn't believe his luck in finding her. It's no wonder he couldn't find her before now, he would never even had a chance to find her back underground because she's human! She was never in the underground!</p><p>Human...That made him think.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I’m soulmates with a human...am I sure I really want this? She’s human, i'm a monster, people would judge and hate us. Oh god, what do i do? She’s my soulmate, the chances of actually meeting your soulmate is close to nothing, I...I don’t want to lose that, I can’t. Monsters only get one soulmate their whole life, I can’t lose this’</strong>
</p><p>The idea of people hating him wasn't new or worrying to Sans, but that's not what he was worried about, he was worried about people hating Y/N. He's not sure he could live with himself if she got hurt because of being associated with him, a MONSTER. There haven't been many Human-Monster relationships since the monster's freedom, he's never heard of any at least. So Sans really had no idea how a relationship like that would be received by the public, human or monster. Would people be accepting? or would they be angry and hurt them? hurt HER?</p><p>
  <strong>'Y/N...not matter how people will react, I will protect you, I...I promise'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he briefly slipped into a sudden nap, feeling determined to protect what is his</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah! This is kinda an AU Sans fic, but instead of Y/N being shipped with all of em, like in most other AU Sans fics, it's ONLY with UF Sans. UF Sans is just referred to as Sans here though</p><p>Basically, the universe this is set in is UnderFell, what happened is that Classic was messing with a machine in his universe, something went horribly wrong which lead to him and his bro and the UnderSwap bros to be dumped into UnderFell. Makinh them Sans's problem to deal with until they can rebuild the machine from scratch, because UF Sans wasn't working on any machine. He isn't very fond of this arrangement, clearly.</p><p>Here's who i'm putting in and the nicknames they're given.</p><p>UF Sans - The others try to call him 'red', but he, his bro, Y/N and all other monsters use Sans, I will also just use Sans when referring to him, outside of dialogue between him and the other skele's.</p><p>UF Papyrus - He refuses to use the nickname 'edge' and just uses his name or 'boss'</p><p>UT Sans - Classic</p><p>UT Papyrus - Vanilla (Though sometimes called Creampuff)</p><p>US Sans - Blue/Blueberry</p><p>US Papyrus - Stretch</p><p> </p><p>ALSO, updates for the next while, for all my fics is gonna be a bit spotty for a while, just got shit going on rn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>